


Screaming Ruth.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Humanstuck, Ruth - Freeform, Sollux gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post;<br/>my friend just told me that he was throwing up in the bathroom one time and his dad thought he was just screaming ‘RUTH’ into the toilet so he asked who ruth was and i’m still laughing so hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Ruth.

It's now even midnight and you're already pretty drunk. Karkat's told you that you're a lightweight, but only now is it that you've actually started to realize just how lightweight you actually are. You stumble into your house, waving to your dad, who frowns at you.  
"Really Sollux," Simon asks. Lucky asshole wasn't cursed with a lisp like you and Mituna. You stop and raise an eyebrow at him though. "Why the hell are you drunk?" He asks.  
"It wath Gamthee'th birthday and KK dregged me along." You slur. Wow you really are drunk. Your father sighs and you stumble along to your room, only to have an odd feeling in your gut. It takes a few moments before you realize what the feeling is, and you move as quickly as you can to the toilet.

You vomit loudly, and fairly violently. At least four times from what you can gather. Soon your father comes over and leans against the toilet door, this time raising his ginger eyebrow at you. "Who the hell's Ruth?" He asks, you turn around and tilt your head questioningly. "You were yelling 'Ruth' into the toilet." He explains.

Tonight is going to be one long night.


End file.
